Wireless communication networks may include multiple base stations and multiple User Equipments (UEs). Signals transmitted between components of a wireless communication network may include different kinds of interferences. The UE may be subject to strong interference fluctuations due to enhanced inter cell interference coordination (eICIC). Interference measured on a subframe belonging to a particular set shall not be mixed with the interference measured on a subframe belonging to another set. Methods and devices employed in wireless communication networks constantly have to be improved. In particular, it may be desirable to measure channel quality information (CQI) depending on the interference situation in the wireless communication network.